icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Scott Young (b. 1967)
American | birth_date = | birth_place = Clinton, MA | draft = 11th overall | draft_year = 1986 | draft_team = Hartford Whalers | career_start = 1988 | career_end = 2006 }} Scott Young (born October 1, 1967] in Clinton, Massachusetts) is a retired American professional ice hockey right winger. Playing career Young gained attention as a star hockey player while still in high school. He played his prep school hockey at St. Mark's School in Southboro Ma, Playing with linemates such as Doug Brown, Greg Brown, Brian Busconi, and Greg Cappello. His play allowed him to play with the United States in the World Junior Ice Hockey Championship in 1985, the beginning of a long international career representing the United States. Following the championship Young went to play for the Boston University Terriers. He played there 2 years, winning rookie of the year honors in 1986. Young was also drafted by the Hartford Whalers in the 1st round, 11th overall in the 1986 NHL Entry Draft while still in college. For the 1987–88 season Young spent the majority of the season with the U.S. National team. In addition to playing on the national team Young played in the 1988 Winter Olympics and made his debut with the Whalers, playing in 7 games. The following season he played full time with the Whalers, scoring 59 points in 79 games. Young played one more full season with the Whalers and played half of the 1990–1991 season with the Whalers before being traded to the Pittsburgh Penguins. Young helped the Penguins win the Stanley Cup in 1991. For the 1991–1992 season Young spent the majority of the year playing in Italy in addition to a brief stint with the U.S. National Team and representing the U.S. in the 1992 Winter Olympics. Prior to 1992–1993 season Young returned to the NHL and was traded by the Penguins to the Quebec Nordiques. He played 3 seasons with the Nordiques and remained on the team when they moved to Colorado and became the Colorado Avalanche. He played 2 seasons with the Avalanche and won his second Stanley Cup with the Avalanche in 1996. Prior to the 1997–1998 season Young was traded to the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim and played one season with the Ducks. The next offseason Young signed with the St. Louis Blues. In his first stint with the Blues he played 4 seasons, enjoying the best season of his NHL career during the 2000–2001 season, scoring 73 points and scoring 40 goals, both career highs and the only time Young eclipsed 40 goals in a season. Young also represented the U.S. once again in the 2002 Winter Olympics. Prior to the 2002–2003 season Young signed with the Dallas Stars and played 2 years with them. Following the cancelled 2004–2005 season Young rejoined the Blues for the 2005–2006 campaign. While the Blues finished last in the league that year, Young proved that he was still a strong hockey player, leading the team with 49 points. Following the season Young retired from hockey. Young finished his career with 1181 career NHL games, 342 goals and 414 assists for 756 points. Awards and achievements *'1986': Hockey East Rookie of the Year *'1987': World Junior Championship All-Star Team *'1991': Stanley Cup with the Pittsburgh Penguins *'1996': Stanley Cup with the Colorado Avalanche Career statistics International play External links * * Category:Born in 1967 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Boston University Terriers players Category:Colorado Avalanche players Category:Dallas Stars players Category:EV Landshut players Category:Frankfurt Lions players Category:Hartford Whalers draft picks Category:Hartford Whalers players Category:1988 Olympian Category:1992 Olympian Category:2002 Olympian Category:Mighty Ducks of Anaheim players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Olympic ice hockey players of the United States Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:Quebec Nordiques players Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Retired in 2006